Their Romance Story
by magical meli
Summary: It's amazing how fast people's life change; at least for Amon it is. One day he's the best hunter there is and the next, he's going to be a daddy. Join Amon and Robin... In their life story and their romance story. (Sadly, its complete)
1. Recalling

Author's Note: This may be the first _real_ fanfiction I've ever done but its definitely not my first piece of work. I'm usually a pretty good writer but I'm not so sure about this one. Be sure to let me know how you like it. Anyway, on with the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin :'( Trust me, you'd know if I did. For one thing, Amon and Robin would've ended up with a much closer relationship (that lame "you're my watchdog" part sucked!). And there would be a 2nd season. Need more proof? Do you see my name anywhere in the credits? No? I thought so.

****

Chapter 1: Recalling

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine himself in his current position. He was lying in a bed with his wife (yes, his wife) beside him. Her stomach rising and falling as she breathed. Slowly, he reached over and patted it. Inside that still quite flat stomach, a new life was growing. It wasn't really noticeable yet, but it would be in a couple of months. His once charge and partner was now his lover and wife. The days of swearing to hunt her were over. Now, he was determined to keep her safe at all cost. He owed her that much. After all, not many were willing to completely change their form and give such a cold-hearted man a child. But she was different and she was now _his_ Robin. His and only his.

But things weren't always like this. In the beginning, he had tried everything to push her away and keep her as far away as possible. But Robin was stubborn and wouldn't give up; especially since she had no idea what she was doing to him. She didn't know he desired her, wanted her more than anything in the world. She didn't know he was no longer with her to simply act as her watchdog. And as far as Amon was concerned, he preferred it that way. He hadn't been lying when he told her they had married with the intent purpose of keeping SOLOMON away, had he? Back then, he was sure he hadn't. Scratch that, even then he wasn't so sure himself.

__

Whoo! That was fun to write! So, whatcha think? Liked? Disliked? Don't know? Well what are you waiting for, review! I want to see some reviews! If I don't, I'm not giving you the next chapter. ;-)


	2. Husband and Wife by Compromise

Author's Note: Wow! You guys really like my fanfic? I feel special now. And just to prove that I'm a nice person, I'm giving you the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: We don't really need this do we? No, we don't. I don't want to be reminded that I don't own Witch Hunter Robin. :'(. Now on with the show!

****

Chapter 2: Husband and Wife by Compromise

The idea had come as suddenly as... Pretty much everything else in his life. Actually, Nagira had been the one to suggest it. Leave it to Nagira to come up with ridiculous ideas. Yet the more he thought about it, the less ridiculous it sounded. SOLOMON was looking for two separate people, not a couple; let alone a married one. The idea sounded simple enough, but telling Robin personally wasn't gonna be as easy as he thought it would.

"We're getting married?"

That had been her reaction when he first told her. It wasn't at all like he had imagined it. He thought she would come close to having a heart attack. Instead, she seemed excited and her voice had a hint of cheerfulness. Then he realized what she was thinking and he was very tempted to let her continue believing that. But that feeling was gone almost as fast as it came.

"Don't get the wrong idea Robin. We're only doing this to throw SOLOMON off our backs. There will be nothing special about this wedding."

He had said it with the coldest voice, that the room suddenly felt icy cold. When he looked at Robin he felt horrible. He wanted to take back the words he had just said but realized he couldn't. It was too late.

"I see"

Her words were soft and she either refused or couldn't look him in the eye. Instead, she looked at her feet, the wall, anything but him.

"Robin, our relationship is strictly business. I am your watchdog and you are my charge. And remember, I made a promise that I will fulfill if I need to. The first sign and I will not hesitate to hunt you. There can be nothing between us."

Finally, she looked at him. A smile graced her lips. The lips he longed for but would never admit to it.

"Don't worry Amon, I understand."

And with that, she left him to think about whatever it was he thought about. She was oblivious to the inner struggle that was taking place inside him.

He was reprimanding himself again and again. He damned himself over and over. But all that could not reverse the damage that had already been done. He knew he had broken the girls heart. If only he had been done more gentler with the way he said things. But how could he take back those words? He had meant them, hadn't he? He was having a difficulty believing he had himself. The little voice that said he loved her was getting harder to ignore and that scared him.

And so they wed. There was no love; only, as Amon said it, "strictly business." In public, they held hands and did normal couple things (except for kissing). But in private, they were two completely different worlds. One filled with love and trust. The other filled with coldness and sorrow.

__

Don't you just love Amon's cold attitude? Would you still marry him after that? I don't know about you but I sure as hell would. In a heartbeat. lol. Now, I think you know what to do. Thanks!


	3. Honeymoon Plannings

Author's Note: I'm just putting a simple author's note for now. I'm feeling lazy and don't want to type a disclaimer. Not that we need another one. I think we got the point of it. Okay, now for the good part. What is it? You're gonna have to read to find out :-D

****

Chapter 3: Honeymoon Plannings

Life was normal after the _wedding_. Well, as normal as their lives got. Robin didn't bother him with the fact that they were now married and he never brought it up, but that didn't mean he never thought about it. Of course he thought about it. How could he not? His charge, his wife, they were now the same person. And she just so happened to be one room away. He kept his distance though. He didn't dare go near her; he didn't trust himself. Then came one of the most idiotic ideas Nagira ever had.

"Why don't you guys go on a honeymoon?"

He had said it like it was nothing. All the movement in the room stopped and both Amon and Robin turned to look at him in disbelieve. Nagira, being Nagira, ignored them and went on

"It's what normal couples do and you _do_ want SOLOMON to think you're a normal couple, don't you?"

When no one said anything he nodded as if answering for them

"I thought so. Now, I already got the hotel room booked and everything. You two just need to get on the plane tomorrow."

Amon couldn't believe it. Of all the people in the world he _had_ to get Nagira as his brother. Forget family ties, he wanted to kill the bastard right then and there. Unfortunately, he couldn't. Robin was in the room and he didn't want to do anything too violent in front of his _wife_, so instead he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he re-opened them, Nagira was smiling at him. Amon however, was not smiling back. He looked at his _brother_ with an expression that said 'I am gonna kill you' and gave him a death glare before asking

"Where are we going?"

If he was going on a honeymoon he at least had the right to know _where_ he was going. Nagira's smile widened but one sudden glare from Amon and his smile was gone.

"Italy"

That one word was all it took to make Robin cheer with excitement. She ran to her room to start packing at once. Amon sighed in defeat as he too went to pack his things. _What have I gotten myself into._

__

Yay! A honeymoon! Imagine Amon on a honeymoon (cracks up as she pictures it) Anyway, don't forget to review. I'll have the next chapter up shortly. I'm a fast writer you know :-D


	4. Mistakes

Author's Note: Yay, chapter 4! Okay, I'll shut up now. Okay, who has the popcorn? lol

****

Chapter 4: Mistakes

He chuckled lightly as he recalled those times. Three years ago, he would've been ashamed of those moments. Yes, three years had passed. Three very eventful years. Maybe that's how they had gotten so close. Spending all that time together definitely had its affects on him. He smiled as he remembered how excited Robin has been about going to Italy. And speaking of Robin, she stirred in her sleep and somehow managed to snuggle closer to him. He took her hand and kissed it while she merely sighed contently and slept on

All in all, the honeymoon hadn't been that bad. They got to enjoy the sights and forget that they were on the run from SOLOMON. Yet, not all the memories were fond ones.

For starters, Nagira had tricked them. When they first left he had told them that the room included two separate beds. Amon had suspected something but he didn't say anything; he didn't want to ruin Robin's mood. When they got to the hotel room, Amon's suspicions were proven right. The room consisted of one bed instead of one. The hotel manager told them that Mr. Nagira said that his guest would've preferred one bed.

Amon had the mind to call Nagira and yell at him until he was deaf, but Robin stopped him.

"It's okay Amon, we'll manage. We can put a pillow between us. Just make sure you don't fall off the bed."

Her little joke made him chuckle a bit and soon, he had forgotten about the fact that he was gonna kill Nagira when he got back home.

Aside from that, everything when well. Except for that night... Now, he didn't regret it. How could he possibly regret spending the night with the one person he cared about the most. But somehow, he had told her otherwise.

They had been sight seeing and somewhere in between they had stopped for a bite to eat. Everything was going well, until they served the wine. He hadn't asked for any but according to them, that was all they served. What kind of a restaurant only serves wine he asked himself after about his second drink. Then when they finally left, he couldn't even walk. He was starting to see double and it really wasn't helping with the fact that people were starting to stare. That's when he felt something wrap itself around his waist. He looked down and his eyes met with Robin's.

"We should go back Amon. You don't look so well."

He was about to protest but when he felt her body move against his he could no longer speak. Somehow, the slip of a girl managed to lead him all the way back to the hotel room. _God, this is embarrassing._

Just as he was getting use to the feelings of having her so close to him, she pulled away. When he looked around he found himself in their room. He looked at Robin and noticed something he dared not to say out loud.

She was gorgeous. Her skin looked so soft and creamy. Her lips, so full and kissable. Her eyes were simply beautiful. Everything about her made him desire her. And at the moment, he couldn't resist much longer. Out of nowhere, his hand reached out for hers. She was confused at first. _Must be the wine_. Then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. _Did he really drink that much?_

"Robin. Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

She gasped in surprise. She really had no idea what to say. This was Amon after all and he probably didn't mean it. After all, the guy was half drunk.

"Amon, you should rest. You aren't yourself at the moment."

Amon hadn't heard her though. He pulled her closer until she was just inches away. She tried to pull away put he was too strong. Finally, their lips met. He felt like his dream was at last coming true. Their kiss turned into something much more and soon, they were far from kissing.

Amon awoke the next morning with a bad headache. _I think I'm dying._ He tried to get out of bed but realized something was tangled with his legs. He looked to his side and saw..._ Uh oh. Tell me this isn't happening_. Robin was sound asleep. Her legs were tangled with his and he couldn't get out of bed without waking her. He had to get out. He couldn't be here when she awoke. But how? _Why me? I didn't do anything to deserve this. So maybe I beat up Nagira a few times but that's about it._

Suddenly, Robin stirred. _Ah hell_. He tried one more time to get out but she was already awake

"Amon?"

He didn't respond. _Maybe she'll think she's dreaming. Wish I was_. He couldn't look at her so he kept his back to her. She sat up and disentangled her legs from his. He was finally free but he didn't want to leave. She inched closer but stopped at his command

"Don't"

She froze. His voice was cold and full of hatred. _He probably hates me more now_. She got out of bed and was about to go into the bathroom when she heard his voice

"Robin, last night... We... We shouldn't have done that. We need to just forget that it ever happened and move on. We don't love each other and I... I was drunk."

Now _he_ couldn't look at her. If he had he would've seen that she was close to tears. She refused to cry though. He had a point. He _had_ been drunk and they probably weren't in love. She went into the bathroom and that incident was never spoken of again.

__

Now before you say anything I think you should know; if you're gonna yell at anyone, yell at Amon. I'm just the writer! Its not my fault he's so cold-hearted. And if you think this is mean, you have no idea. But don't worry, we have a happy ending in store. After about... 5 more chapters :-D. This chapter was strangely longer than I intended it to be. I bet you guys were happy about that ;-). Well, don't forget to review!


	5. Accusations

Author's Note: Hi! Just a quick little note. It won't take too long to read (if you even _read_ the author's note). There's something I need to clear up with Miss AAOTD. I think you might've noticed this but I'm still pointing it out. On one of the reviews I did for "Alone" I made a little mistake. Alright fine, I made a not so little mistake. I didn't noticed it at the time but when I read your profile it had something addressed to me. I had no clue what it meant at the time but I figured it out... Eventually. The point is, that was not suppose to say "that was not suppose to happy" although that was so hilarious! LOL. It was suppose to say "that was not suppose to _happen_." Okay? Okay. Great, now that I got that cleared up on with the show!

****

Chapter 5: Accusations

Finally, the honeymoon was over and he could not have been happier. Had it lasted any longer and he probably would've gone insane. It was kind of hard staying with someone who you accidentally slept with. Especially when that person doesn't even want to talk to you let alone be more than 5 feet near you. In his case, that person was Robin. Not someone he liked being on bad terms with.

__

Maybe going home will... Do something to her. Something that doesn't involve her killing me. But for now, he put the issues with Robin out of his mind and concentrated on the issues he was going to have with Nagira when he got home.

The cab pulled up in front of the _house_ where Nagira was anxiously waiting for them.

"Hey guys, welcome back."

No one answered as they carried their things inside. He shrugged it off and decided to help Robin carry her things since obviously _Amon_ wasn't going to do so. He took her things to her room and after she gave him a soft "thank you" he went into the living room where he was surprised to see Amon. _Maybe I can get something out of him_

"How'd your trip go?"

Once again, there was no answer. Then Nagira decided to lighten the mood up a bit

"Oh I see, you don't wanna share the details."

His comment did anything but lighten the mood. Amon turned to face him with an expression that could probably kill.

"Details? You want to know the details? Alright, I'll give you the details. _Someone_, I wonder who, ordered a room with _one_ bed. I don't suppose you know who that _someone_ is, do you?"

"Me? No way. They must've heard wrong."

Nagira was playing innocent, but Amon wasn't buying it.

"Really? Well, the person who called in was named Nagira. It's funny isn't it? That's _your_ name!"

__

Uh oh. His cover was blown. There was no need to play pretend anymore.

"Fine, you got me. I told them you were newlyweds on a honeymoon. And since when does a couple on a honeymoon need two beds, if you get my drift? Besides, what was I suppose to tell them? "Oh, they're just married to hide their identities." Gee, that sounds so smart."

Amon inched closer and closer but Nagira wasn't stupid enough to stay still until he was close enough to strangle him.

"You seem to be forgetting something _my brother_. Robin and I don't have your average marriage."

He saw Nagira look at something but he chose to ignore it

"Amon"

"We weren't on a romantic getaway."

"Amon"

"And furthermore, I don't lover her!"

"Amon!"

"What?!"

Nagira pointed to the doorway where Robin was standing. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and before any one of them could even make a move, she ran back to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Shit!"

She wasn't suppose to hear that. Only he and Nagira were suppose to have knowledge of this conversation. How'd she become so good at sneaking around? _Maybe if the girl ate more we'd actually be able to hear her footsteps._

"Way to go Romeo."

Nagira's words weren't intended as a joke. Too bad Amon took it as one and he was in no mood for jokes.

"This is all your fault!"

Nagira looked at him in shock. _The jerk. No wonder he never had a girlfriend_

"My fault? You're the one that did whatever it is you did, which I really don't wanna think about cuz then I'll puke, with her. And as if that wasn't enough, the one chance she gets to finally get out of this place you call a house and you ruin it for her."

He knew Nagira was right, but he wasn't about to admit that. He'd rather die first. So instead of confessing, he did the one thing he was good at; he glared.

"Well don't just stand there, go talk to her!"

__

Bastard. Nagira had had enough. He got up and shook his head. He wasn't about to get fried because of his _little brother_

"Hey, she's _your_ wife; you talk to her. I'm just the brother-in-law who is unfortunately related to the bitter husband."

With that said, he walked out before Amon could say anything else. but just because he was gone didn't mean it was over

__

Bitter? How dare me call me bitter? At least I **have** a wife.

He stood in the doorway and looked down the hall towards Robin's room

__

What now Amon? You could leave things the way they are and risk being burned alive whenever she makes eye contact with you, **if** she ever makes eye contact with you again. Or you could... You could... Damn him!

He hated his brother at that moment. But as much as he did, he had no other choice. Nagira had surprisingly been right

__

I swear, one of these days I'm gonna find out if he's adopted. He can't be my brother.

He walked down the hall and to Robin's room. The door was closed and he could hear no movement inside. Now came the hard part. Even waking up next to her was easier than this. At least he was sure he wasn't gonna get burned back then.

__

And we'll leave it at that. You guys better thank me. Especially you **Elena**! You're a royal pain, you know that? lol. I'm just kidding. Anyway, I stayed up until 11 and wrote this chapter just for my adoring fans (and for you too Royal Pain Elena). That proves how much I love you all. I even made the chapter a bit longer. Well, don't forget to review! In the meantime, I'm going to sleep.


	6. Clearing Things Up

****

Chapter 6: Clearing Things Up

He knocked on the door once, twice. When there was no answer, he slowly opened the door and went inside. He was surprised when he heard her angry voice.

"What do you want?"

Once he got a clear view of her he saw her cheeks were tears stained and her eyes were bloodshot

"Robin, we need to talk."

She turn away from him. After all that he had said did he really except her to actually want to _talk_ to him? Apparently so since he was still in her room. _How dare he_

"There's nothing for us to talk about. Now leave."

"Robin I----"

"Get out!"

After standing there for about 5 minutes, he left. She was angry and he didn't blame her. After all, she has a right to be mad. And even so she was taking things quite well. _At least she hasn't incinerated me yet._ He was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Nagira standing beside the door. At least not until he spoke.

"Didn't go so well did it?"

Amon rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall

"Let me guess, you're psychic."

Nagira chuckles at his little brother's _joke._ _Now there's something new. I didn't know the guy had a sense of humor._

"No, its actually quite obvious. You didn't even last 3 minutes in there."

Amon took a step toward him and spoke is a deadly whisper

"And you can do better?"

That was the cue Nagira had been waiting for. He looked at Amon and grinned. _He should've just said that from the beginning_.

"Watch and learn little bro."

He went into Robin's room without even giving Amon a second glance. If he had, he would've noticed the glare Amon had given him.

When Robin heard someone enter her room she thought it was Amon again. She waited for a while to see if he would leave, but he didn't. _When will you learn_

"I thought I told you to leave me alone"

"You did?"

She looked at the person standing and her room. When she saw it wasn't Amon she relaxed. In his place stood Nagira. Who else would it possibly be? No one else would be brave, or stupid, enough to go into her room without permission.

"Did Amon put you up to this?"

"Actually, _I_ put him up to this in the first place. He still fears me."

He winked and Robin couldn't help but giggle. He always had that affect on her _Score one for me. Maybe I should've married her instead of Mr. Bitter Guy. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Amon would kill me if he heard that. Not that I want her. I'm not a pervert._

"Look kid, I know Amon isn't the nicest guy on the planet. Hell, I don't think he's the nicest guy in the whole _universe_."

His comment earned him another fit of giggles from Robin.

"Okay, I don't know what happened on your ho... Trip and I really don't wanna know so you don't have to tell me. I'll just get it out of Amon later."

She laughed. Her first real laugh in the past few days. _How is this guy actually related to Amon?_

"Anyway, ever since ya'll got back you haven't even said one word to each other."

"Maybe that's because we just got back 2 hours ago."

"That could be it too."

He winked again and Robin shook her head in amusement. She looked at him and couldn't suppress the smile that had been threatening to come out ever since he started talking.

"Umm... God, I'm not cut out for this. Oh, you didn't hear that."

Robin shook her head. She had heard but she supposed it really wasn't that important.

"Okay... Let me think of how put this in a way that doesn't make Amon look so... Mean."

She stifled her laughter seeing as Nagira looked like he was really trying to "not make Amon seem so mean". _Now there's something new_.

"I got it! Alright. I know Amon said some pretty nasty things back there."

She turned away from him but he ignored her gesture and continued

"I don't know if he meant them, but if he did I will personally punch him for you."

He smiled and Robin laughed at the sudden thought she had. _Now there's something I'd live to see; Nagira punching Amon._

"I know Amon's words hurt you, but half the time he doesn't mean them. You learn to ignore them after a while. Take me for example; he calls me all sorts of things and I don't even pay attention half the time. But that's between you and me so don't tell him."

She nodded and smiled. She was half expecting him to continue with he jokes but his expression was suddenly serious.

"Amon... He had a tough childhood. Ever since then, he hasn't really trusted anyone. That's the main reason he became cold and bitter, kinda like an old man."

She had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing since that part was not suppose to have been a joke. Nagira looked at her. The shine that her eyes possessed had somewhat returned.

"Amon does trust you Robin, even though he doesn't show it. He enjoys your company and right now, he feels bad because you don't wanna talk to him."

Robin turned to look at him but she was not smiling. Her expression was cold and her voice as almost as cold as Amon's

"If he feels so bad then why isn't _he_ the one standing here instead of you?"

"I think that has something to do with the fact that you kicked him out."

At the mention of that, Robin couldn't help but blush. He was right, Amon had tried to make truce with her and she had told him to leave. _I feel like such a klutz. _Nagira noticed her blushing and secretly smiles. _Mission accomplished_

"Well, I think I've done my part. You and Amon are gonna have to do the rest."

He gave her one last smile and left her to think. Meanwhile, Amon, who had been standing outside, heard the whole conversation and was not very happy with some of the things Nagira has said. When Nagira came he was met by a glaring Amon. But even though he looked upset, his voice was wasn't as cold as it usually was

"So I'm an old man now?"

Nagira laughed. He knew it wasn't exactly the right time for it but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah, about that. Robin thought it was funny."

"Well I don't."

"Well that's no surprise, you don't think _anything's_ funny."

Amon was going to say something but his train of thought was broken when a rather happy Robin emerged from her room. Amon looked at Nagira who had a you-owe-me expression on his face.

"So guys, what's for dinner? I'm starved."

She smiled at the two brothers who were a bit surprised by her words. However, they clearly weren't that shocked because after a while both were following her into the kitchen. Things had been settled and were once again peaceful. Until Nagira spilled his miso soup on Amon's lap.


	7. Encounter

Author's Note: Last time, I saved ya'll the trouble of reading the author's note. Not this time! Hahahahaha! Oh, sorry. It must be the coke. Anyway, here's your chapter 7!

****

Chapter 7: Encounters

He didn't know it at the time but that little _incident_ that took place during their honeymoon was not the last of its kind. He suppose he had to thank the hunters for that. Then again, he also had to thank them for making him nearly kill Robin and awakening his powers.

Almost 3 months had passed since their return from their honeymoon. That day, he and Robin went grocery shopping together since Nagira couldn't go. He had claimed "he was sick with a really bad cold" yet he still managed to order pretty much half the store. Originally, Amon was against going out but they really had no choice. The refrigerator was completely empty and being killed by hunter was better than starving to death any day. Of course, he had only intended for that to be a figure of speech and not an actual thing.

About half way to the store he got the sudden feeling that they were being followed. Then he realized who the followers were. Hunters, and they did not want to play hide and seek. He grabbed Robin's hand and pulled her into an alleyway. He thought that had lost them but a gasp from Robin told him otherwise. They were surrounded with no way out.

How they had found them he couldn't quite figure it out. They weren't that recognizable, at least not anymore. They had changed in the past years. Robin no longer wore her usual hairstyle and dress and he and long since gotten rid of his coat. But even with that, they had still be found out. _What's a person gotta do to not be found around here, literally be swallowed up by the earth?_ Robin looked up at him and he tried to reassure her by giving her fragile hand, which was still in his, a gentle squeeze. His only reassuring himself were that simple.

One on the hunters shut but missed. _Rookie_. Maybe the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed. Then another hunter tried his luck and he was far more lucky than the first. He had aimed for Robin but Amon pushed her out o the way. He however, wasn't so fortunate; the bullet had hit his shoulder. So much the situation not being as bad as it seemed.

A wall of fire formed around them just as the hunters began a new attack. _Robin_. They were safe from the hunter, but not from him. He suddenly became dizzy. The whole Earth seemed to be shaking. _What the hell?_ He closed his eyes hoping to return to normal but things only got worse. His vision became blurry and pain coursed through his body. He knew what was happening. The one thing he feared the most was becoming a reality. His powers were surfacing. _Of all the times, it had to be now._

"Amon? Amon are you okay?"

He heard her voice but it sounded so far away. He didn't know where she was and everything looked the same. He couldn't tell anything part. He didn't know what was a hunter and what was Robin. But at that certain point in time, he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to kill the hunters.

He saw a bright light in front of him but he had no clue what it was. He heard screaming and gun shots. He saw blurry figures and bright lights. _What the hell is going on?_ He suddenly thought of Robin. She was unprotected and what if she was hurt. He had to do something. Slowly, he raised his gun and shot at anything that moved. All of a sudden, someone or something appeared in front of him and acting on instincts he pulled the trigger.

When he suddenly heard a feminine gasp his vision become normal as fast as it had become blurry. Yet what he saw was not a pretty picture. He was surrounded by the smell of blood and corpses. And Robin. She stood in front of him, bleeding. He had shot her. She collapsed into his arms and gave him a weak smile as she closed her eyes. _Oh no. Robin_

His first idea was to get her to a hospital but the more he thought about it the more risky it became. Then he got up with a seriously wounded Robin still in his arms. He ran as fast as he could back home. He only hoped Nagira had some doctor friends and that it wasn't too late. She couldn't die. Not because of him.

__

Two chapters in one day. Not bad huh? Think of this as an "I'm sorry for not updating yesterday". I was tired damn it! You can't blame me! And with all this back to school shopping its kinda hard. Anyway, for those of you who are ready to yell at me for doing that to Robin, save your breath. She's not hurt. Well, she is but not that much. Hey at least she lives! Yes, she lives. She has to live if she's to give Amon a child, right? Right. You can't make a baby without two people. lol. What? That's what my mom told me... When I was 8 years old. Oh, getting off the topic. Don't forget to review!


	8. Guilty

Author's Note: Uh... I'm not so sure about the last chapter including Amon being someplace watching his kid but hey, it could happen (although it is kinda hard imagining Amon taking care of a baby). Now, most of you thought chapter 6 was funny. I'll let ya'll in on a little secret. I **_love_ **doing comedy. You can ask my friends; I'm sure they'll tell you all about it (and a bit more). So anyway, knowing that I can combine comedy and romance together makes me feel really good :-). Then again, chapter 6 wasn't very romantic. I mean, Amon getting kicked out of Robin's room is not romantic, but its funny as hell. lol. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now and let ya'll read. I'm sure you're all very worried about Robin (although I really don't see the point cuz if you read the little italic words at he bottom chapter 7 then you would know that there's nothing to worry about. _But_, if you didn't read the little italic words at the bottom of chapter 7 then I guess you're having a panic attack for nothing :-D). ONE MORE THING!!! I have a pretty good idea about Amon's craft although my idea of him being a death glare user is not gonna work this time. What? The guy's good at glaring!

****

Chapter 8: Guilty

When he finally got home, Nagira wasted no time in calling a friend who "specialized in treating witches." He also wasted no time in yelling at him but at least he waited until it was certain that Robin would live. The _doctor_ had been in her room for nearly 3 hours and Amon was getting suspicious. He was about to go in when the doctor came out himself. When he said nothing Amon grabbed him by his shirt and glared at him

"Well?"

"The bullet did some damage, but none of her vital organs were damaged. Still, whoever shot her was pretty damned skilled."

Amon let go of his shirt and turned away. _Skilled? That's the last thing I feel right now_. He looked at the doctor once he started speaking again

"Miss Robin will need lots of rest and plenty of attention. Can I count on you two for that?"

Both Amon and Nagira nodded but Nagira went more ahead.

"Amon will be sure to take care of her; after all, she is his wife."

The doctor, who nodded, didn't notice the glare Amon was giving Nagira at the moment. For some strange reason, the glare didn't affect Nagira at all.

"Well, if you'll excuse me."

He gave them his business card and left after a nod and a smile. As soon as he was sure the doctor was no longer within hearing range, he turned to Amon

"Alright little bro, what happened?"

"Hunters"

That was all he could say. What else was he suppose to say? It wasn't exactly a lie. There had been hunters. Unfortunately for him, Nagira didn't believe him.

"If I recall correctly, hunters use orbo guns. The only person who might've had a normal gun in your situation was..."

__

No way. The idea seemed absurd but he couldn't put anything past Amon. _I really hope I'm wrong_

"Amon, you didn't by any chance... Miss your true target and... Hit Robin instead, did you?"

Amon sighed in misery. He headed into the living room and motioned for Nagira to join him. He sat down on the couch and stared at his feet. He felt so useless just sitting there while Robin was in her room with an injury that she had received from _him._

"My craft has awoken."

He tried changing the subject and when Nagira said nothing he continued with what he thought was their new discussion.

"I can't control it yet but with a bit of practice I can probably master it in a few months."

"Quit changing the subject because you feel guilty Amon."

Amon couldn't help but wince at the sudden tone of voice Nagira had taken. Times like this made him remember that he was the older one and that he was still his little brother.

"I couldn't see anything. Everything was spinning"

"Oh, so you shot at anything that moved. Did you stop to think that if everything was _spinning_ than everything moved? No, I don't think you did. If you had, this wouldn't have happened and I'd be eating right now."

Amon couldn't suppress his anger. He felt a sudden urge to punch his _brother._ Who was he to lecture him about what he should've done? He hadn't been there and if he had he probably would've ran away. These kinds of thoughts encouraged his words

"You can't talk Nagira; it's your fault this happened. If you hadn't been _sick_ none of this would've happened to begin with and we'd all be taking a nap right now."

Nagira gave a smile at his brother's last words. He didn't do it on purpose but he had made a small joke.

"Robin's taking a nap."

When Amon glared at him he decided to drop the matter and move on.

"The sick part is true, but I didn't tell you to go and shoot Robin."

"I didn't tell my craft to awaken."

They glared at each other for about 2 minutes until Nagira sighed and shook his head. _How the hell can he glare for that long? My eyes hurt_.

"Alright look, all this arguing between us is not gonna do anything to help Robin. Why don't you go see if she's awake and then you can tend to your wife's every need."

He grinned as Amon glared. _This is getting old_. Then Amon headed to Robin's room without noticing the look of triumph on Nagira's face. _What do you know, he actually listened. _He hoped Robin wouldn't hate him after this. He didn't like playing the role of cupid, especially when it came to Amon's relationships. Amon was thinking the same thing, except for the cupid part.


	9. Ease the Pain

****

Chapter 9: Ease the Pain

He slowly entered her room and tried not make a sound, but that plan didn't work so well. The door slammed shut and the once sleeping Robin awoke. Her eyes searched for the source of the noise, which she didn't quite find. Instead, she found Amon. At first she thought she was hallucinating but when he moved closer she knew he was no illusion.

"Amon"

She tried to sit up but in a seconds time Amon was beside her making her lie down.

"Don't be stupid; you're in no condition to move."

She nodded as her eyes searched his face. They held an unspoken question. A question he had hoped she wouldn't ask.

"I am so sorry Robin. I'm not fit to be your guardian."

She shook her head and reached out to caress his cheek. He didn't deny her

"It wasn't your fault Amon. You just couldn't control your craft."

He was a bit shocked that she knew but the feeling quickly passed.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you. You have a pretty cool craft. With a bit of help, you could be quite powerful."

She gave him a reassuring smile that made his heart skip a beat. He took her small hand in his and placed a kiss on it. She was as shocked as he was by his actions. _Why did I just do that?_

"Robin, do you know what exactly my craft is?"

"Not really, but you did use a lot of energy blast."

"I see"

__

Well that really doesn't help but at least now I know where those lights were coming from. He felt pressure on his hand and noticed that he was still holding onto Robin's hand. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to let go. At least not yet. Robin shifted to get more comfortable completely forgetting about her wound. She was painfully reminded when her free hand made contact with her still fresh injury. She felt her eyes water but the tears never came. Instead she felt warmth come over here.

Once again, his own actions surprised him, but he couldn't stand seeing her in pain because of his careless mistake. He wrapped his arms around her petite form hoping to subdue her pain. She looked at him and he was soon lost in her eyes. When it happened he hadn't known, but suddenly he found his face mere inches away from hers.

"Amon"

Her voice was so soft, and her eyes. They showed no sigh of fear or pain. She trusted him and at the moment she wanted him. He leaned closer until she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Let me ease your pain."

His lips met hers and he could no longer control himself. The fact that she wasn't resisting wasn't helping either. He made love to her then. It was the least he could do after shooting and nearly killing her. He just hoped that with that reason he could convince her... And himself.

__

Awww! That's so sweet! But I still wish that was me and not Robin. Actually, no, I don't wish that. Why? I don't wanna get shot! I'm too young! lol. I think ya'll know what to do now, right? See, I knew ya'll were smart. :-)

****


	10. To Run or to Confront

Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated but the freaken server thingy wasn't working and I couldn't update yesterday in the morning cuz I had a doctor's appointment (poor Meli got a shot and my arm still hurts!!!) and then when I got home the stupid phone line wasn't working so, yeah... I think you get the picture. So basically what I'm trying to say is it wasn't my fault. I repeat: It was **_NOT_** my fault. On the bright side, you you've read chapters 8 and 9 and now you get to read chapter 10. :-)

****

Chapter 10: To Run or to Confront

He felt himself blushing as he recalled that night. How they had managed to make love was beyond his guess. He hadn't really had a good excuse to get out of it that time. He hadn't been drunk and he was quite sure that he hadn't been controlled by some undetectable source. Back then he still hadn't admitted his feelings to her or to himself so when he awoke once again with her by his side he did the first thing that came into mind; he ran away. Not something he was proud to this day.

He had awoken from what might've been the best sleep of his life. He was very tempted to just lie there all day but a feminine man that came from beside him made him realize he was not in his bed... Or his room. _Shit! No again!_ How he had gotten into this, he could find out later; right now he was more concerned about getting _out_ of it. Robin was still asleep and the door was inches away. That was his chance. He gave his _wife_ one last kiss before slowly slipping out of her bed. He quickly got dressed and just as he was about to put his shirt, something came into mind. Robin had no clothes on and he was certain that if Nagira were to walk in he could not find the sight hideous. _That bastard_.

He gently sat her up and slipped her arms into his shirt's sleeves. Then he buttons up the shirt and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving her room. About half way down the hall he literally bumped into Nagira who was as cheerful as always. A little too cheerful for his liking.

"Good morning sunshine"

Nagira had a huge smile on his face. That and his obnoxious tone was giving Amon a headache. _Did I really have to see him to early?_

"Don't even start Nagira"

He tried to slip past Nagira before he said something else but he blocked his path. _Damn him_ Something was wrong and Nagira never passed up and opportunity to mess with his little brother.

"Gee, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. As a matter of fact, someone woke up on the wrong _bed_ today."

The expression he had made Nagira crack up. However, Amon did not find anything funny about the situation. He glared at his _big brother_ and only got angrier as Nagira continued laughing his head off.

"Nagira, shut up!"

Out of nowhere a bright light, which he guessed was an energy blast, appeared. It was aimed at Nagira and had he not dodged, it would've hit his target.

"Damn Amon, you really need to learn how to control your powers before you blow someone's head off; mainly _mine_"

"Just... Leave me alone."

With that Amon stomped past Nagira and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him

Since Nagira could no longer bother Amon, he decided to go bother Robin for a while. _Bet she could use a laugh._ Of course, he didn't barge in like owned the place. He slightly opened the door just to be on the safe side.

"Are you gonna yell at me if I say "good morning sunshine"?"

When he heard a soft chuckle he opened the door a bit more and saw that Amon would not kill him for being in there. _But technically its not my fault he doesn't take care of his wife._

"Good morning Nagira"

"Ah, someone who woke up on _their_ bed and on the right side

She gave him a confused look that clearly said that she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Come again?"

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just talking to myself."

She smiled weakly and nodded.

"What was that explosion?"

"Oh that was just Amon trying to blow my head off."

She gasp. Part of her knew that it was just a joke, but the other part knew that Amon was still not in complete control of his craft.

"Are you okay?"

"Relax, it was a joke. By the way kiddo, why are you wearing Amon's shirt?"

She blushed and turned away. She really hadn't been expecting that. _But why **am** I wearing Amon's shirt? I thought last night was a dream._

"Umm... I... Uh"

Nagira grinned victoriously. _Me and Amon are gonna have so fun today._

"Aha! I knew it! So he _did_ wake up on the wrong bed!"

She was blushing furiously now and Nagira had noticed He could practically feel the heat coming from her body.

"Don't be so modest kiddo, its perfectly normal for you guys to... You know. After all, you _are_ husband and wife."

He gave her a reassuring smile that made her feel slightly better although her face was still flushed. Just then Amon came in and he didn't seem to happy. He glared at Nagira who merely blinked as if he didn't know what was wrong. _I guess he didn't like the bathroom new decoration._

"Nagira, what are you doing here?"

"I was saying good morning. She, unlike _some_ people, actually tool it well."

He stared at Nagira but he didn't glare. Nagira took that as his cue to leave.

"Anyway, I was just leaving. By the way."

He walked up to Amon and whispered in his ear

"She looks good in your shirt."

Amon blushed but he didn't let Nagira see that

"Get out!"

Nagira looked hurt and gave a pout that reminded him of Robin. _Yeah right, Robin's much cuter._ He could've laughed at his thought but decided against it and glared at Nagira

"Alright already. Geesh, you over protective husband."

He gave Amon a wink and Amon gave him another glare before leaving. It was just him and Robin... Again. He turned to look at her and noticed that she was giggling. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he saw her slowly returning to her normal self. Then he remembered why he was there

"Robin, I need to use your bathroom. Nagira made a mess in _ours_."

"Be my guest."

He started walking toward the bathroom but stopped when she addressed him

"Amon"

He turned to face her and saw her eyes had slightly saddened. _Uh no_. She beckoned him over and he complied without resistance. She reached out for his hand and he immediately took hers in his. He studied her; she was still rather pale but all in all, she looked better.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good"

He felt relieved. At least she would recover. However, her condition was not what she had wanted to talk about.

"Last night... Please tell me it meant something to you."

Her words shocked him and made him feel like a lousy person. Slowly, he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. _What's happening to me?_

"What do you think?"

She turned away feeling the stinging of the tears that threatened to spill. She couldn't look at him but he forced her to. He tilted her head so that they made eye contact and once again placed his lips on hers. _I could get use to this_. The kiss would've lasted longer had they not been interrupted.

"Hey Amon are you gonna... Uh oh."

__

Damn! Me and my lousy timing! Immediately, Amon and Robin broke apart and looked at anything but each other.

"What do you want Nagira?"

"Uh... Oh. I was just gonna see if you wanted your shampoo so your hair can be all nice and shiny."

Amon looked at him in disbelieve. _I don't believe him. He interrupts us for **this**. The idiot!_ He took the bottle Nagira was holding out and gave a look that said get out now. Nagira smiled at him and left without another word. Once he was sure he was gone, Amon turned to Robin. He could tell that she was holding back her laughter. He gave her one last kiss before heading into the bathroom leaving a still rather stunned Robin to think. _What does this mean? Does he really feel something for me or is he just playing around? _She touched her lips, the lips that had met with his on more than one occasion and smiled. _This better not be one of his jokes_.

When Amon finally finished taking a shower (Nagira always said he took longer than a girl does) he found that Robin was sound asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He walked over to her and removed a stray lock of hair from her face before examining her wound to see if she needed a bandage change. Once he was satisfied he headed for the door. _Nagira was right, she does look good in my shirt._. He gave her one last glance before leaving her to a much needed rest.

__

Yay! Things are finally starting to look up for our favorite couple. Well, I don't know if they're **your** favorite couple but they sure are mine. Aside from Heero & Relena, and Shido & Riho, and Inuyasha & Kagome (or is Inuyasha & Kikyo? You really can't tell since he's hugging one in one episode and then kissing the other in the next. lol.), and Amon & Touko. That... Was a joke. I hate Touko (the bitch!) and the last thing I want is to see her with my Amon (well, Robin's Amon but a girl can dream can't she?). I'll have a heart attack when that happens so none of you guys better make a fanfiction with an Amon & Touko pairing cuz I am not reading. Anyway, this fanfic is almost coming to an end. Just... Let me see... About 5 more chapters left. Maybe I'll be nice and do an extra. I'm not guaranteeing it though. Now, don't forget to click that little button down there and review.


	11. New Found Feelings

Author's Note: Why does everyone suddenly want me to make Amon and Nagira have a first fight? I can't do that! I wouldn't be fair! Come on people, Amon has the body (and a hot one at that :-D), the perfect aiming abilities, and the lethal craft. Do you honestly think Nagira would stand a chance? No, I didn't think so either. Besides, Nagira can be useful. As soon as I think of _how_ he can be useful I'll let you know. But seriously though, he makes things funny. We all know Amon is no comedian. I'd like to give a special thanks to Prospero53223 for being the first to review my previously updated chapters. By the way, I do remember that episode. I believe it was called "Separate Lives." Me and my friends always make fun of Amon in that epi. Why? Because it really doesn't look like he's the one doing the dumping. It looks like _he's_ the one getting dumped. I mean, Touko didn't take it too hard and she went straight to the point. Admit it, it is kinda funny to look at the situation as Touko dumping Amon (and Nagira bugging him about it, which he does in my other stories but that's beside the point). Anyway, on with the show, or story, or fanfic, or whatever it is you like to call it.

****

Chapter 11: New Found Feelings

Life was as boring as ever. Robin's wound wasn't completely healed but he was proud to say that she could now get out of bed and boss them around (something he actually missed). He did his best to please her with whatever he could. And Nagira... Nagira was Nagira. Not even a death threat from Amon could change that. He would lie around the house while Amon would do his best to act as if he wasn't there before he strangled him. Occasionally, he lost his cool and had to be dragged away by Robin. Nagira would just laugh at how much power such a small girl had over such a cold man.

Most of the time Amon would be found in Robin's room having small conversations with her (which greatly surprised Nagira seeing as Amon doesn't seem like the type to even _consider_ having a conversation). What they talked about was between the two of them. Once, Nagira had tried to get Amon to fess up. Apparently that hadn't been such a good idea because in the end half the room was blown up and he still had no clue what they talked about. _Note to self; never try to get Amon to talk about his personal life_. But to say the truth, aside from his personal life, Amon's life was kind of boring. The only other interesting part about him was his craft. He had gotten quite good at controlling it over time. That was mainly due to Robin's effort of keeping the house clean, a task that was made hard due to the fact that Amon tended to blow things up at random. She had helped him and eventually the explosions stopped, much to Nagira's relief ("How's a guy suppose to get any sleep around here?").

Amon didn't really care what Nagira thought about his life; he just wanted him to stay out of his business. The only reason he kept quiet was because Amon threatened to blow his head off. That was one of the bright sides of his craft, he got to keep Nagira quiet. Yet deep down he couldn't shake the fact that his craft had been the reason Robin had almost died. However when he told her of this she denied it and said that his craft was the reason they were both still alive. So that matter was put aside and today they were talking about something else. Something they hadn't talked about in a while

Two years had passed since they had gotten married and they were headed for their third year anniversary. It meant something special to him. It meant that she had stood by him for three years even through all the hardships. _But why am I making such a big deal out of this? It's nothing special_.

"Amon"

"Yes?"

"The hunters never figured out we were married."

He looked at her then. She was right. Either that or they were doing a good job at coping with the information. _I think we gave SOLOMON a bit too much credit_. He felt her snuggle closer to him and he shifted a bit to make sure she was comfortable. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I don't mind."

"Don't mind what?"

"I don't mind being your wife."

He looked down at her. She was the only person that could make him blush and at that moment, he knew his cheeks were as red as a tomato, but he found he could care less. He tilted her head and met her lips with his.

"And I don't mind being your husband."

She smiled as she drew him into another kiss. When they broke away his eyes searched her face and found nothing but love. He had to admit, he was feeling rather funny himself. _What are these feelings? Well, whatever they are, they're not that bad._ He tightened his hold on her and eventually, they fell asleep content with just feelings each others warmth.

__

Yay! Another chapter. I think I've really outdone myself. I've updated 4 chapters in one day. Aren't ya'll happy? I bet you are. I'm kinda surprised that I actually wrote this considering I am sooooo tired. I just got back from shopping for school supplies. Anyway, Don't forget to review. Meanwhile I have to go get ready for school which really sucks cuz, you know... I have to get ready for school. Well, not really. We're just going up the school to put my books in my locker tomorrow but that says getting ready for school to me :-(.


	12. Considering Crazy Thoughts

Author's Note: This goes out to the person who was concerned about my marrying Amon and Robin too quickly. Okay, you do have a point there. But they only got married to hide! But seriously though, she was a bit too young and Amon is a bit older (he's an old man! Ha! I used something else from my other stories :-D). On the bright side, Robin doesn't get pregnant until she's 18, which is the legal age (well it is in the U. S. A). See, I'm still a good little girl 0:-). Anyway, thanks for the reviews and now here's chapter 12.

****

Chapter 12: Considering Crazy Thoughts

As each day went by his and Robin's relationship grew stronger and stronger. All the time they spent in each others presence was beginning to show. He could not be more than a few hours away from her. At night if she wasn't by his side he couldn't sleep and he would either go to her bed or convince her to come to his. That's the way things had been until he decided it was time for them to share the same room, and the same bed for that matter. They picked his room since it was bigger and with a little decoration it was no longer just _his_ room. They didn't know at the time, but the room that Robin had occupied would soon become their baby's room. Nagira found it cute that his brother had finally found his _soul mate_ and he couldn't help but tease him about it. But those teasing sessions ended with a "I'm gonna hurt you if you don't shut up."

Today they were all gathered in the living room. Nagira was watching the television and trying to keep the remote away from Amon, who was glaring at him. Robin was sound asleep on the couch while her head rested on Amon's lap. Everything was quiet until Nagira spoke

"So, what are we gonna do with that empty room?"

"We're going to keep it of course. It's not like we can demolish it."

"With your craft, that should be no problem."

He grinned and resumed to watching the TV, purposely ignoring the look Amon was giving him.

"Are ya'll gonna keep it open for my nieces and nephews?"

Amon blushed. He felt like his heart was going to stop if he stayed there much longer so he quickly got up, completely forgetting about the sleeping Robin, whose head hit the couch as he moved.

"Uh... I'm gonna go do... Something"

The question had caught him off guard and he did not want to deal with Nagira's taunting. As Amon, was leaving Robin stirred and awoke. She looked around but didn't find what she was looking for.

"Where's Amon?"

"Your personal pillow just got up and went to do something."

She gave him a confused look and he shrugged

"Hey, that's what he said."

She decided to worry about it later and was soon fast asleep. Meanwhile, Amon was thinking about Nagira's question. It had never crossed him mind but now that he thought about it, he definitely considered it. _Especially if Robin is the mother._ He blushed and shook the thought away. _What am I thinking? This all ridiculous. Stupid Nagira's just trying to mess with my brain._ He hated to admit it but it was really working.

__

Well isn't that just adorable? Amon wants to be a daddy! Oh he'll get his chance :-D. That's really all I have to say for now. I'm not in a talkative mood. Good thing I wrote this chapter yesterday cuz I sure don't feel like writing right now. Okay, you guys know what to do.


	13. True Confessions and Bad Timing

Author's Note: And now... Here's chapter 13 (bet you thought I was gonna go into some long speech didn't you? Quit lying, you know you did).

****

Chapter 13: True Confessions; Bad Timing

Ever since their unpleasant encounter with the hunters they had avoided going out, now they had an emergency; a fashion emergency to be exact. Suddenly none of Robin's clothes seemed to fit and it wasn't like she could walk around the house in one of Amon's oversized shirts all the time (not that he would've minded).

"Maybe she's pregnant."

Nagira's comment caused Amon to blow the television up. He turned to Nagira and gave him the best death glare that he could muster but it didn't do much. Nagira was now mourning over his precious TV, that was nothing but pieces now.

"Maybe she's just growing."

Amon's theory sounded much more reasonable but he couldn't shake away the fact that Nagira could be right. _Nonsense. We've never... Shit!_ _What if she is?_ Nagira had laughed for hours at how much Amon has stressed himself over the situation and finally told him that her clothes didn't fit because she had grown _taller_ not fatter (much to Amon's relief). So he and Robin went shopping. He had decided to let Nagira stay home since he had still been grieving over his television when they left

Just like last time, things started out quiet and ended a mess. But some things were different this time. There were less hunters and he could know control his craft. The odds were in their favor. Or at least they seemed that way.

One of the hunters shot and barely missed Robin. Amon followed the bullet and expected to see a bright green spot somewhere hut he didn't. _Something's wrong._ While he had still been trying to figure things out, Robin already knew.

"Amon"

"Hmm?"

"Those aren't orbo guns."

He looked closely at the guns. She was right. They were normal everyday guns with normal bullets that could kill them if aimed in the right place.

"Robin, stay close to me."

They were trapped. _Wait a minute, we each have a craft._ Just as soon as one of the hunters shot a fire wall blocked the bullet. He looked at Robin who had a small smile on her face. Robin was able to protect them so he would have to attack. He aimed at one of the hunters and completely missed. _What the hell_

"Concentrate Amon"

Her voice sounded weak. Suddenly the fire wall broke and Robin fell on her knees.

"Robin"

"I'm fine"

She sat on the floor breathing hard as he tried to come up with an escape plan. So far he was not having any luck. He was too preoccupied to notice a hunter that was taking aim towards him. However he did notice when he heard the gun shot. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the reason he was not hurt. Robin was standing in front of him. She had protected him.

"Robin"

She collapsed into his arms. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were closed. _Damn it, not again_. He had to get help, but first he had to get rid of the hunters. He concentrated all his energy into destroying the hunters and was finally able to take them out.

"Robin. Robin, can you hear me?"

He brushed away a stray hair from her beautiful face and felt for her pulse. It was weak, but it was still there. She suddenly stirred and slowly opened her eyes

"Amon"

"Shh. Don't talk."

"I'm sorry Amon"

He shook his head and caressed her cheek. He couldn't lose her. He refused to lose her. She meant too much to him.

"Robin please, stay with me."

She looked at him. Her eyes were glassy and she was having trouble seeing things clearly. The feeling of his hand left a burning sensation on her cheek.

"Robin, you can't leave me."

"You don't need me."

"You're wrong. I do need you. I... I love you."

If she could've she would've gasped. Unfortunately she didn't have the strength so she simply smiled.

"I love you too."

She closed her eyes and fearing for her life, Amon picked her up and rushed back home. As soon as she got there he ordered Nagira to call his doctor friend. For once Nagira didn't ask questions and did what he was told. _Robin, you can't leave me._

__

(sob) That (sob) is so (sob) sad. Is it just me or do people just like shooting Robin? Don't look at me! I'm just the person writing! Besides, I can make her die... Uh, that was a joke. Why would I wanna kill Little Robin? I'm not a murderer you know. Anyway, I've got one word for ya'll: REVIEW. .


	14. Healing

****

Chapter 14: Healing

Robin's injury hadn't been fatal but she had lost a lot of blood. The doctor hadn't been too pleased about having to tend Robin for yet another bullet wound but one glare from Amon got him to keep quiet. Nagira hadn't said anything seeing as Amon had been close to tears when he had arrived with Robin.

"She'll need to rest and eat plenty of healthy foods."

That's what the doctor had said and Nagira had actually volunteered to do the shopping himself giving the excuse that Amon had to stay and watch over Robin, which wasn't exactly a lie. So Nagira went to the store and Amon stayed with his wife.

He slowly entered her room but when he saw that she was awake he found no reason to sneak around. In a second he was by her side. He wrapped his arms around her and she winced as his hand made contact with her wound, which was located on the upper right hand part of her back. She smiled, but her smile faded as soon as she saw Amon's expression.

"That was a stupid thing to do Robin."

"I'm sorry"

He saw the hurt in her eyes and mentally kicked himself. Reprimanding her was the last thing he needed to do right now. After all, the girl _had_ risked her life for him.

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome"

He tightened his hold on her as she buried her face into his chest. Her voice was slightly muffled but he still understood.

"Now we're even"

He nodded and played with a strand of her hair

"Next time, you don't get in the way."

"And next time, you shoot."

He tilted her head and looked into her gorgeous emerald green eyes

"I can't do that Robin. What I said back there was true; I _do_ love you."

"Prove it"

He was shocked by her demand. He had been very temped to take her offer but thought against it.

"Robin, you're injured."

"That never stopped you before."

__

She does have a point. She pulled him to her and he couldn't resist; and for the third time since their wedding day, they made love.

Later on in the night, Amon lay beside a sleeping Robin. He tenderly kissed her and pulled her closer to him.

"Happy anniversary Robin."

__

Yay! And now we get to the good part. Unfortunately, the good part is also the last part. Okay, I'm gonna hush now. I don't want to make you guys sad :-(. on the bright side, I still have a few more chapters to go! Wait, that's not a good thing is it. Sorry! :'(


	15. Expecting

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written a chapter since... Thursday, I think. I don't really have a good excuse as to why I didn't write so I'm not gonna say anything. I was being lazy. See, Friday I... What did I do Friday? Oh yeah! I was chatting with me friends :-D. And yesterday I went to my friend's house after I went to get my hair cut. I told you I didn't have good excuses! Anyway, today you get to read the last three chapters all together. Have fun!

****

Chapter 15: Expecting

In time, Robin's wound had begun to heal. According to the doctor, she was making a great recovery. But that didn't stop Amon from tending to her every need. He was very protective of _his_ Robin. She loved to use his shirts as her nightgowns and he never protested. He knew that every once in a while when he couldn't find a shirt, it was because Robin was using it. He treated her wound everyday and she wouldn't even blush as he carefully took her, well _his_, shirt off so he could gain easy access to the injury. That simply showed how close they had grown in the past three years. To keep off her wound, Amon would let her use him as her pillow. She would lie on his as he gently stroked her back, careful not to bother her injury.

Even after the doctor said that Robin's condition was okay, Amon continued paying extra attention to her.. That was when he noticed it. Robin had suddenly started looking paler and every morning she woke up feeling ill. She couldn't even look at a plate of food before seconds later ending up in the bathroom. At first, Amon thought it was a cold that would soon pass. But when she fainted he wasted no time in calling the doctor.

The doctor had went into their bedroom where the currently resting Robin had been. He hadn't allowed Amon to enter with him which earned him a death-glare. He checked her wound and performed a test before going out to talk to Amon.

"So, what's been her problem?"

"She doesn't want to eat and every morning she wakes up wanting to throw up."

The doctor nodded to himself as Amon continued speaking. He was slowly putting the pieces together. At least, that's the image he wanted to give to Amon. He already knew what was wrong and so did Robin. He just wanted to see how much Amon really cared.

"So she's been having morning sickness, and loss of appetite. Anything else?"

"Well she just fainted."

"I see"

He secretly smiled. Amon was worried for no reason

"Well Mr. Amon, I see no reason to have a panic attack."

"What do you mean? My wife just fainted and you don't want me to panic?"

Amon was starting to get upset and the doctor did not want to see that side of him. Judging by what Nagira had told him, Amon was best when he was simply glaring.

"Robin... Is pregnant."

The doctor held back the urge to laugh as he looked at Amon's reaction. He looked shocked but at the same time he looked ready to shout with joy.

"I'll be paying Robin daily visits for her pregnancy. Well, have a nice day."

When the doctor let, Amon went straight to their room. She was sound asleep so he slowly made his way to the bed and laid next to her. He looked upon her with love and affection, something he thought he would never feel for her. He smiled at the thought that inside her was growing their son or daughter. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. Soon, he fell asleep with Robin snuggled next to him.

__

One down, two do go. Yup, just two more chapters left. Sad isn't it? :'(


	16. Sharing the News

****

Chapter 16: Sharing the News

Either Robin was trying to hide the fact that she was pregnant or she didn't know herself. Amon was beginning to think it was the second choice. He kept his suspicions to himself until one day, he decided to find out if he was right or wrong.

She had just woken up from her now daily nap and had been greeted by a tender kiss from Amon, who had been waiting for her to awake.

"Hey"

She smiled as he took her hand a placed a kiss on it

"How are you feelings?"

"Okay"

She looked into his eyes, but he didn't seemed convinced. He searched her face for any ding of discomfort but found no sign of pain.

"Are you hungry?"

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. The idea of food was still revolting and she didn't want to pay a visit to her old friend, Mr. Toilet.

"I am thirsty"

At once Amon, Amon jumped up and was on his way to the kitchen.

"Don't move a muscle"

She smiled as he left. Yet, she couldn't help but feel like he was up to something. He came back with a glass of water, which she drank greedily. once she was done, Amon placed the cup on nightstand.

"Alright, what are you up to Amon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like the special treatment; but I'm not hurt or anything, so what's the occasion?"

When he placed his hand on her stomach she couldn't help but gasp. _So he does know. I should've known that doctor was going to tell him_. She pulled him down and have him a kiss.

"Congratulations, daddy."

He blushed. Being called daddy was something he would have to get use to. _But I have to admit, it doesn't sound too bad_.

When he told Nagira, the guy couldn't stop laughing for half an hour. For some reason, the thought of Amon becoming a father was hilarious to him.

"You can stop laughing now Nagira."

"Sorry bro, it's just..."

Once again, he started laughing, but a glare from Amon made him stop.

"Well, congrats Amon."

He gave him a smile and a pat on the back before going who knows where. _I knew Mr. Bitter would find his match someday._

__

Whoo hoo! One more chapter to go! That's not a good thing you say? Oh, my bad. I meant, boo hoo!


	17. Fond Memories Come to an End

Author's Note: And now... The moment you've all been waiting for... The final chapter... Chapter 17! Heh, heh. I just had to do that. lol. Anyway, here's chapter 17.

****

Chapter 17: Fond Memories Come to an End

That's how everything had happened. How his life had suddenly turned out the way it had, he couldn't quite say. Sure some experiences hadn't been too nice, but he wouldn't trade them for the world.

Everything had happened for a reason. At least that's the way he saw things. After all, his meeting Robin was no coincidence. Since he first met her to finding out that she was expecting his child, Robin had always been there for him even though he had tried to push her away so many times.

3 months had passed and her injury had completely healed. For someone ho was on her third month, her belly was still quite flat. But he was sure that in another month or two it wouldn't be so discreet.

Beside him, Robin stirred and awoke. She yawned and stretched as she sat up. She looked over at Amon and noticed that he was awake

"Amon, what are you doing?"

"Recalling"

"Well, can you recall some other time? It's 2 A. M."

He chuckled and motioned for her to lay down. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. A few minutes later she was fast asleep. He smiled at how special the woman lying in his arms was. He loved her and she loved him, no matter how awful he had been to her in the past. And while he might've been unsure about everything else around him, he was certain of one thing; he and Robin would always be together. They hadn't lasted this long just to be tore apart later on. They're bond was much stronger than that and the baby growing inside her was proof of that. Slowly, he drifted into a peaceful slumber, content with having the two things he cared most about next to him: Robin and his soon to be born child.

__

The End!!! That's all folks, literally. Good thing too, tomorrow is my first day of high school and I don't think I would've been able to write during the school year. But don't be mad; all good things must eventually come to an end. I hope you enjoyed my very first fanfiction :-). I look forward to writing for ya'll again. Byes... For now .-


End file.
